The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the semiconductor device.
The degree of integration of a semiconductor memory device is generally determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, which is affected by micro-patterning technologies. The high cost of semiconductor manufacturing equipment and difficulties in a semiconductor manufacturing process restrict miniaturization of micro patterns.